The Teme and Dobe
by the-unbeauty-queen
Summary: my second fic! Sasuke has been ignoring Naru-chan and it's hurt both of them. yaoi. SasuNaru. new chapter coming.
1. Ignoring

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Sasuke owns Naru-chan not me!

My second fic! Voot voot!

--

Teme. God damn that teme. 'That black haired bastard was _really _annoying me. He would NOT look my way for anything. Didn't even say "hn" to me' thought Naruto. 'That bastard. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with that teme?' Naruto was sitting on his bed pondering the mystery that was Sasuke. Sleek black hair, soft skin, a well built body, and an arrogant, selfish, cold personality. The only person Sasuke ever truly loved other then his own family was and is Naruto. 'Course Naru-chan didn't know that. The blond was almost in tears. Sasuke, the bastard, hadn't acknowledged the kitsune in _weeks_

And poor Naru-chan (or anyone for that matter) didn't know why. Tears pooled in the blonde's crystal blue eyes. 'Why should I be so upset? This is stupid. He's not worth crying over. He's only your one true love.' tears slid down bronze cheeks. Naruto just acted like he liked Sakura in truth he hated that bitch. He knew if Sasuke knew he was in love with him he'd hated him for sure. Damn teme.

--

That blond. Didn't he know what he did to him. Sasuke Uchiha was usually a cold, harsh, arrogant, bastard, but that kitsune made him soft, warm and emotional. Dammit. He had been avoiding and ignoring him for weeks. Sasuke had made a mental list of things that happened to him when the blond was near in order.

1) he'd get all hot and sweaty

2) he'd get dizzy and his stomach tighten

3) his throat and lips would dry

4) he'd have the urge to touch the blond

And finally

5) if he'd try to talk he'd just babble

Sasuke sighed. He did love Naruto he really did it's just being around him made Sasuke anxious and jittery like he itched all over. He acted cold and cruel to put the kitsune off. Sasuke was sure if Naruto ever found out he was in love with him he'd never speak to him ever again. Damn dobe.


	2. Confesstion

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or make any money off him. Sasuke owns him and won't sell him to me. T.T 

--

Today was the day. Sasuke was going to confess his feelings to the blond dobe. Sasuke swallowed. His stomach tightened. He was eating raman with Naru-chan, it seemed like the best way to talk about their feelings. "Naruto?" Sasuke almost whispered. Naruto looked up, with raman hanging out of his mouth "What teme?" Naruto asked after he swallowed. "um…there's …um…somethingi'vewantetosayforalongtimenow" It took the kitsune a moment to understand what the raven just said. "N-n-naruto…Iloveyou" Sasuke blushed and looked down. His stomach really hurt now, his throat was bone dry and he prepared himself for the rejection.

--

Tears came to Naruto's eyes. He understood what Sasuke just said perfectly. The raven spoke again confused by the silence. Naruto should be throwing a fit by now, yelling and screaming how he hates him. "You must hate me now huh?" Sasuke said quietly. "How could I hate the man I love?" Said the blond, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "What?" Sasuke looked up confused yet again. "Sasuke you teme! I love you! Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Naru-chan questioned. "You do?! Yes, I've been avoiding you because I thought you'd hate me!" Sasuke said.

The blonde's clear blue eyes got big "Never!".

--

With that Sasuke leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips just as the pink haired bitch walked in. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING SASUKE?!" she yelled. Naru-chan turned around and said "What I'm just kissing my boyfriend?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and they started to leave. As they passed Sakura, Sasuke said "Naru-chan is MINE and Sakura? I'm gay" They left the bitch with her mouth hanging open. Now the couple left to tell the good news to the rest of the village.

--

THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! I want to start a new long story but I'm all out of ideas! Please give me some more ideas or I will kidnap Ichi-chan! If you _do_ give me idea's I'll give you a cookie and I _might _but your name in my next story! Voot! Voot!

Thankies to all the reviewers I love you all! Oh and how rude of me never introducing myself! I'm Renetta but please call me Rinnie-chan! Please review! w


	3. Happy Birthday Sasukun!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto ! Sasuke does and he's lending me him for a cookie. I won't and don't make any money off this and who the HELL came up with the bright idea the all stories need a disclaimer?

--

Sasuke was lost in though while he was laying on the blonde's bed. Sasuke had been practically living at the kitsune's apartment. 'Naruto sure has been spending a lot of time with Sai lately.' Dammit. They had been going out for a month now and Sakura had been stalking them constantly begging for Sasuke to break-up with Naru-chan and go at least bi. Not even in the pink haired bitch's wildest dreams would that happen. Sasuke loved that blond more then life itself. Damn Sai taking away precious time that Naru-chan could be spending with him. Would could they be doing? 'I mean there's no way Naru-chan would cheat on me, even if Sai looks a little like me and, has had a huge crush on my dobe he'd never hit on him. Plus Naru-chan wouldn't cheat on me! He loves me! What if he is though? No, no bad Sasuke trust your dobe!' Sasuke sighs and lets his imagination run wild and boy, did it leave a mark. Images of Naru-chan cheating in him run though his mind like a wild fire. Before he knew it he was walking out his door.

--

'Sasuke is sure to like this!' Naru-chan was looking at the Uchiha Mansion that was decorated for Sasu-kun's b-day bash! The blond giggled. 'Sai had been so nice helping me decorate!' the kitsune thought. Tomorrow would be perfect! All the raven's best friends (not including Sakura, not that she's even a friend). The cake was a dark chocolate, white frosting, pink border, a chibi Sasu-kun and Naru-chan holding holds, and big pink letters saying "Happy b-day Sasu-kun!" The blond had spent all day making it. He was in a too-big orange shirt hanging off both shoulders, with tiny black shorts just barely peeking out under that. He wore a white apron and was covered in splotches of flour. The blond was finishing the Sasu-kun, while Sai was hanging up streamers when a red faced, wild eyed, sweaty, out-of-breath, raven slammed open the front door. "pant Naru-chan pant don't pant kiss Sai!" He said loudly. The blonde's eyes got big "Sasuke? Are you jealous? I'm not cheating on you! Sai was helping me decorate the mansion for your birthday." Sasuke looked around at the cute Naru-chan making a cake and he relaxed. "What's going on?" Sai popped into the kitchen. "The surprise is ruined" the kitsune said sadly as his eyes filled with tears. "Oh Naruto! I'm super surprised!" said Sasu-kun. "I've been running around town trying to find you two so I could tell you something" Little tears spilled down Naru-chan's cheeks. "W-w-what is it?" he tried to keep his voice steady. "I love you" said Sasuke warmly. "I love you too!" Naruto ran over to him and hugged him. "Yuck! Get a room you two!" said Sai grinning. They all laughed.

--

The birthday party went great. Sasuke acted surprised and (almost) everyone believed him. The cake was great and everyone had a great time. Except Sakura who sat in the bushes outside a window. She got rained on.

--

Thankies from Rini-chan! (yes I changed the spelling of Rinnie to Rini it was shorter)

Keep the reviews and ideas coming please. I'll give you a cookie. If not I'll sic Ichi-chan on your ass!! insert evil laugh okay I have bad news though I won't be updating till next Sunday or Monday (July 6th or 7th) 'kay? I'm going to camp sooooo yeah at least I updated before I went! Bye-bye and Thankies!

Love,

Rini-chan!


End file.
